


Company Christmas

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Law Firm AU, M/M, Pretend Date, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The annual company Christmas party is close, and Sam and his boss Lucifer have been asked for a date one time too many. Trying to stop the offers, Lucifer comes up with a cunning plan: they go together, as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar, part 12. For bullwinklewinchester, who wanted Sam and Lucifer going on a friend date that turns into a real one.

"No, erm, thanks." Sam tries to hide his annoyance. It's the third time today. And the tenth time this week. It's Wednesday. Maybe there has been a memo? "I don't think I'm going."

"But Sam..." Miss Rosen begins, pleading. 

"No." Sam is getting desperate. He has work to do, and no matter that he'd actually like to attend _Abaddon, Alighieri and Alastair_ 's annual — and famed — Christmas party, it sure won't be with Miss Rosen. "Please, return to your department, Miss Rosen. Tell Miss Masters that I need the construction contracts from Singer and Sons on my desk ten minutes ago. Or there will be hell."

Sam finally gets through to his unwanted visitor. He watches with relief as she leaves. Sam wonders how many single females that are left in the building. He doesn't think he can take any more invitations. Maybe he should put a note on the door to his office, announcing that he has caught an exciting new disease which is only contagious on Fridays? Sam slumps back into his chair. It creaks and swirls 180, leaving Sam with a view over Chicago's skyline. He stares out the window for a few minutes, trying to get into the mood to do some work. If his single co-workers will allow him. 

There's a knock on the door. Clearly not.

"So this is how you spend your time, Winchester?"

 _Shit, the boss!_ Sam twirls, stopping the chair as he faces the newcomer. "Yeah, because every time I start working on something, some girl drops by, asking me to take her to the party. I won't be able to do anything productive until after the holidays. Seriously, Lucifer, it is getting out of hand."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about, providing you aren't going to sue me for sexual harassment." Lucifer smiles, warmly. "You might not believe it, but it has been two times this morning, and... five, I think, yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am. I had to fire Miss Talbot — she didn't understand the word no very well."

Of course the firm's single women are interested in someone such as Lucifer. Probably a few men as well. Lucifer Alighieri is hot. He is also one of the partners, rich and very, very attractive. "It's unprofessional," Sam says. "I don't want to go with one of them; I don't want to make anyone believe that there could be more."

"Go with me, then. As friends. It might be unprofessional, but that way we'll both be unavailable, which again means that we might actually be able to do our jobs without the constant interruption. I have a court case that needs my full attention, and I assume you'd like a clean desk before the holidays too?"

Sam realizes that his jaw is hanging slightly. Lucifer is usually friendly, in that distant way that bosses are friendly with their employees. It is still a surprising offer. It is also pure genius. "God, yes!" Sam exclaims, strangely grateful. A little excited, too. Going with Lucifer definitely isn't a chore; Sam likes his boss. "And be sure to tell Becky Rosen that I have a date with you; she asked me two times last week, and once more ten minutes ago. I can't take it any longer!"

"Great!" Lucifer beams. "I shall inform Miss Rosen of your unavailability immediately. I'll pick you up Friday at seven."

There are definitely memos. Sam's secretary, Ruby, looks at him, all doe-eyed and surprised when she enters the office an hour later. "They say that you and Mr Alighieri are... you know," she whispers conspiratorially. "Becky cried her eyes out in the bathroom. It's true? That Lucifer asked you to the party? He's really gay?"

Sam hadn't even considered that implication, not that it matters; they are friends with the benefit of some peace and quiet in exchange for their pretend date. "Er, yeah. I guess. Or bi-. But we're going. Together."

*

Sam is ready when Lucifer calls. Strangely enough the buzz of the phone starts a buzz in Sam's stomach, like confused little insects fluttering around there. He takes a moment to examine the feeling. It's surprising, but he is actually looking forward to spending the evening with his very attractive boss. They'll probably hang out together, just to avoid a repeat performance of the open hunting season that had been going on at the office. Then again, Sam is probably safe now; nobody dare try to take Lucifer's man from him — unless one of the girls who are interested has a death wish. If Lucifer is but half as possessive-aggressive outside work as he is in court, Sam is going to look forward to a quiet evening with a few snacks and drinks before he leaves — early, wanting a good night's sleep after a hard week at work.

Lucifer waits for Sam, leaning against his car, legs crossed, tight jeans fitting him nicely. The car is low and red and smells of leather and gasoline, and maybe a little of midlife-crisis. "Sam. Looking good," Lucifer greets him, opening the door for him. "Get in."

Sam slides into the passenger seat, shuffling around to fit all his limbs inside the small European piece. Lucifer jumps in next to him and starts the car, her engine roaring loudly as he turns her into the street, accelerating like a cheetah. 

"Whoa," Sam gasps, realizing that he'd like to get to the party alive, and that chances are slim. "She's fast!"

There's Ferrari for you," Lucifer says. "Stick around long enough, Winchester, and you'll have a car like it. You've got what it takes, now you need to learn to go for what you want. Like I do."

"I'll remember," Sam says, his breathing not entirely calm. Lucifer presses the pedal to the metal and the supercar takes the curve and the yellow light in a split second, ruining Sam's nerves for good. "If I survive."

Against all odds he survives, but Sam is slightly dizzy, and he might or might not have had a heart attack on the way.

"I'll drive you home," Lucifer promises, handing the car to a valet, who in turn looks very happy that he's allowed to put his grabby little hands on Lucifer's car. The little red sportscar disappears with another deafening roar and leaves them standing on the wide sidewalk in front of the fancy hotel-restaurant. The Christmas party has already started. There's music and laughter coming through the open windows. _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_. 

"Thanks," Sam says, declining the offer. He's not suicidal. "But that's not necessary. I can take a cab."

"No arguing," Lucifer says, almost testily. "It'd make people talk if we don't leave together. Lucifer slides his arm around Sam's waist, turning him so that they face each other before Sam even understands what is happening. 

Sam freezes. "Wait—" 

"You were about to say that _this_ isn't necessary, either?" Lucifer smirks and cups Sam's cheek with one hand, encouraging Sam to look at him. 

Sam winces. "I— I don't know." Does he want Lucifer to touch him, kiss him? Not if it's for the show. If it's not...

"Or is it that you _do_ mind?"

"We have a date. I mean—" Yes. Sam wants Lucifer to go on. He doesn't want Lucifer to stop.

"Lucifer steps half a step closer, so close that Sam now knows that Lucifer's thighs are hard and muscular, and that he is a little soft around the middle. "Let's make it look good, shall we? We won't have anyone think that we're _pretending._ You sure you don't mind kissing me?"

"What?" Sam croaks, his voice breaking. "I... no." He stares at Lucifer, at Lucifer's mouth, because how can he not when he has just been offered... Oh God. "Yes. I mean... I don't mind." He swallows, still staring at Lucifer's mouth. He doesn't dare look further up, into Lucifer's eyes. "It's fine."

"Sam?"

"You mean... now?"

"They're looking at us. I can see Miss Rosen from here."

Sam would kiss Zachariah in accounting before he'd kiss Becky Rosen. The girl is bright and sweet, but her obsession with him is far too much. And compared to those two, kissing Lucifer is... 

Perfect.

Lucifer's mouth is hungry. His lips are firm and soft at the same time, and Sam gives in immediately, caught up in the sensation of a kiss that's demanding and knowing, wet and open-mouthed. Sam doesn't hesitate. He gives back as good as he gets, licking into Lucifer's mouth, eliciting a satisfying, eager moan from him. Sam isn't sure how they got from 'going as friends' to this ferocious kiss, and right now he couldn't care less. He wraps his arms around Lucifer's neck, one hand in his hair, refusing to back off. 

There is whistling and somebody shouts, "get a room, Boss!" Balthazar, probably, because he's like that. 

"Great idea," Lucifer agrees, gasping for air as Sam lets him breathe. "Best idea I've heard since I told myself that I needed you to be my date tonight."

"As _friends_ ," Sam argues. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Right. Yes. There is that. Not caring." Lucifer stops any further arguments with a scorching kiss that leaves Sam weak in the knees and hard in his pants. "I've been so blind, didn't see this coming," Lucifer admits readily, smiling, his lips still wet from their kiss. "You think we've both been blind?"

"Lucifer, please?" Sam begs, not sure, precisely, for what. Why Sam hadn't seen it coming, this overwhelming attraction, he has no idea, but it has hit him and left him dizzy and longing for more. More Lucifer, more than friends, just... more.

"I think Balthazar was right. We need that room, and we need it now." Lucifer looks up at the neon sign at the tall building. _Waldorf Astoria Hotel_. "What do you say, Sammy? We've almost been to the party, and I almost wished my staff a Merry Christmas, so we can leave without being rude."

Lucifer is... amazing, too amazing to refuse. "Sure. Not rude. At all. They'll probably have forgiven you your little Christmas surprise around New Year's." Sam leans in, kissing Lucifer again, because he can't get enough of that, now that they have started. "Yes!"

*

As it turns out, they almost attend Abaddon's New Year's party, a department spring feast, a family summer picnic and the company Christmas party the year after.

The next New Year's party they manage, mostly because it would have been incredibly rude of them to leave their wedding reception and their guests until after dinner.


End file.
